Take Care
by gem1234
Summary: Sloane Devereux is absolutely anything but suited for life on the ground... or is she?
1. Chapter 1

The moon shined through the skylight, illuminating the cell into a dozen shades of grey, from inky slate to pale ivory depending on where the light fell. From across the room she could hear the other girl sleeping quietly for the most part, except for the occasional huffing sighs of blissfully deep sleep. Sloane continued to stare up at the moon, remembering a saying her dad once told her.

 _The sun loved the moon so much, he died every night to let her breathe._

She felt her throat constrict. She missed her dad so damn much, especially on big nights like this. She internally scoffed at her use of the word "big". Nothing was big about her life anymore. She wasn't a life anymore. She was just a girl, a nobody, drifting on this damned ship with a couple thousand other sorry souls. But at least they had freedom. Not as much freedom as the moon per say, but definitely more than she did locked away in this cell. Although there wasn't that much else to offer out there for her, she realized bitterly. And then the absolutely depressing truth set in that Sloane was a nobody, simply because she had nobody. At that moment her roommate snored slightly from across the room, shifting her thoughts away from the darkness that always seemed like it was trying to suffocate her heart.

It _was_ her birthday. 18th as a matter of fact. Her father would have wanted her to be happy. Gazing around the grey cell she noticed how she had sure as hell done a great job at screwing that up. How could she be happy locked in this cell and more than that, how could she be happy when today decided her fate. Today she was going to leave the skybox, either to be a citizen once more, or as a corpse doomed to spend the rest of eternity floating through space. A weight of nervousness settled on Sloane's chest. This room had been her home for the past two years. Time had seemed to stop after that first month in here. She could hardly imagine being anywhere else but within these four walls, and perhaps the offices in the psych ward.

A new noise once again shifted Sloane's thoughts. A little ways down the hallway Sloane thought she heard some commotion. She turned her head towards the door, straining to listen. She waited a few beats and when nothing happened, settled back into the scratchy sheets.

Suddenly with a clang, all of the fluorescent lights came to life. Sloane leapt out of bed, her roommate a second behind her. The girl, her name was Harper, Sloane thought, blinked around rapidly, obviously not yet fully awake. Within moments dozens of guards voices flooded the station. Sloane padded up to her door bars and peered through. Down at the end closer to her, guards had started escorting prisoners out of their cells.

"What the hell is happening?" Harper asked. Sloane turned her head to the side, eyeing the groggy girl and looked back out. "I'm not sure" she replied. "The guards are taking prisoners out of their cell and taking them out of the station it looks like".

"Oh my god." Sloane turned around fully this time at her cellmates exclamation. Harper's already pale face was now sheet white. "They're floating us all".

Sloane's heart skipped a beat. Could that be it? Yes, everyone here was a prisoner but some of these kids had family and friends outside of this station. The door to her cell was suddenly ripped open. Sloane jumped back and two guards marched in. "Prisoner 267 and 403 please step to the back wall and kneel down" the older guard barked out. Sloane noticed the other girl quickly back up but she was a bit more wary. The guard who had spoken was tall and broad shouldered, with dark brown hair that was speckled with grey. He looked so familiar. "Prisoner 267 I said step to the back wall and get on your knees!" He ordered again. As she slowly backed up it came to her why the guard looked so familiar. He was Lt. Miller and had been an acquaintance of her father. But what was such a high ranked guard doing down in the skybox? At that moment the other guard flicked his baton to life. The blue electricity flowed and dazzled throughout the stick, giving the surrounding few feet an eerie light. Her head snapped back to Lt. Millers. "Mr Miller?" she asked meekly, finally sinking to her knees against the wall. The second guard shot Lt. Miller a questioning look, as his own features washed in confusion.

"Do I know you, Prisoner 267?" He implored, taking a second look at Sloane.

"I- I believe you worked with my father, Henry Devereux." She stated quietly. Recognition flashed into his face before being quickly replaced with the same deadpan expression as before.

"Stick out your right hands please" He asked. Both her hand and Harper's lifted away from their bodies. In a flash Miller and the other guard had moved forward and slammed a chunky bracelet looking thing onto their wrists. The two girls cried out in pain as a dozen needles sunk into the sensitive skin.

"Stand and face the wall now" the younger guard growled. Sloane watched him cuff her roommate and then felt the cool metal of her own pair of cuffs clasp over her wrists, just below the new bracelet.

"I'll take these two, you go into the next room, it should be a single." Lt. Miller directed the younger guard. Sloane felt a tug on her upper arm and soon she was out in the hallway, being herded with a few dozen other prisoners.

"Listen Devereux" She heard a harsh whisper in her ear among the ocean of voices around her.

"You're going to Earth with the rest of the Skybox prisoners" Lt Miller told her, his voice strained with something Sloane couldn't put her finger on. "The earth?" Sloane hissed back. How was that possible? The earth needed at least another 100 years before heading back to the ground could even be considered. A quick tug on her handcuffs quieted her trailing thoughts.

"There's no time to explain, I'm only warning you because your father was a great man. Just be careful among this lot, stay with Wells Jaha and Clarke Griffen and find water as soon as you get there, nod if you understand." Sloane nodded almost on instinct, her brain still processing the slew of information that was just given to her.

Chancellors son and two councilmembers daughter? What the absolute hell were they doing here? By this point the crowd had reached a ship capsule. Lt Miller shoved Sloane inside. She turned around and met his eye as she was shuffled into the ship. His expression was grim but she noticed him give her a small, curt nod. He didn't say anything out loud but his expression spoke in volumes for him. _Good luck._


	2. Chapter 2

Sloane gazed around the dimly lit dropship. The group of teens had just gone through an extremely rough landing, and there was a beat of silence as everyone tried to catch their breath and pull their stomachs out of their throats. Sloane counted at least 50 kids, maybe more and she was only on the bottom level of the ship. A girl next to her began to unbuckle her harness, clanking the metal around until it unhooked with a _pop._ Sloane and others quickly followed suit, ready to be free of the restriction. Soon the calm after the storm was replaced with the buzz of excitement, curiosity and fear from dozens of teenagers.

People began descending from a ladder as well, which meant there had to be 75 people on this ship if not more. They crowded the exit, shuffling each other back and forth. Sloane's seat had been fairly close to the door, but she made no move to initiate in opening it. Better someone else's face get burned with radioactive air than her own.

A tall, dark haired boy shoved through the group into the front. Sloane immediately appraised him and noticed the guards uniform he wore. This was strange, a guard was one of the last people she had expected to see on this ship. The boy walked up to the door and went for the latch. Sloane felt her heart rate quicken. This was it. Either they were all dead or they were all… she couldn't seem to find the right word, because she frankly had no idea what was in store for them.

"Stop!" Sloane and everyone else's heads snapped back to the ladder where a blonde girl was climbing down.

"Don't open the hatch, the air could be toxic." She exclaimed as she huffed to the front where the dark boy stood. Sloane felt a surge of guilt. She had thought the same thing just moments earlier but had made no move to stop anyone from going outside. Why was she such a coward?

"If the air is toxic we're all dead anyways." The boy said nonchalantly, quickly shutting down the blonde. He turned once more to open the door but was stopped this time by a soft feminine voice.

"Bellamy?"

Once again every head in the ship snapped to the source of the sound. A beautiful, raven haired girl was descending from the second level, the look on her face incredulous. Sloane turned to the boy, and saw his face had the same look of wonder. By this point the energy surging throughout the crowd of kids was almost palpable. Sloane even felt herself getting caught up in the raw energy. Most of them had been either in solitary or confined to a cell with just a roommate for months now. It was too much to be asked to stand her and wait for lovers reconciling.

The boy, Bellamy, and the girl embraced each other.

"My god look how big you've gotten" Bellamy exclaimed, his voice swelling with pride and joy. Sloane furrowed her brows. Okay so they obviously aren't boyfriend and girlfriend she thought to herself. But they weren't acting like friends either. The blonde girl from a minute earlier stepped forward.

"Hey, where's your bracelet?" she inquired, nodding towards Bellamy's bare wrist.

The dark haired girl whirled around, her face stony.

"Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year." A trill of whispers blazed like fire throughout the teens. Brother? No one had a brother Sloane thought to herself. She heard someone farther away repeat what she had thought out loud.

"That's the girl they found in the floor!" someone else cried out. The girls face turned murderous as she surged forward.

"O, stop!' Bellamy yelled and he wrapped an arm around her waist, stopping her from attacking what, 75 people? Sloane rolled her eyes. Drama queen. Lost in her judgement of the girl Sloane missed the exchange of words that led to the door being opened.

Light flooded the ship, momentarily blinding everyone. Sloane blinked rapidly, only used to the eternal night and occasional dangerous sun exposure of space. The first thing she saw when her eyes adjusted was green. Green everywhere. She had never seen such vivid, rich shades of green. Her eyes wandered up to the sky and saw an open expanse of creamy blue. She almost felt dizzy the colors were so vibrant. Glancing back down at the scene in front of her, she watched as the girl cautiously stepped out into the scenery. Her brother held out a wary hand, stopping anyone from moving forward just yet. The girl extended her arms like wings and leaned her head back. Sloane saw as her slim shoulders rose and fell with the big breath she took.

"We're back bitches!" the girl cried out victoriously. With that, the kids all around her flew out like animals being set free. Sloane jumped out as well, but decided not to take part in the massive herd. She wandered a little to the side of the ship and examined her surroundings, letting the ruckus fade away. The air here was thicker than it had been on the ark, but not in a bad way. Sloane took a deep breath and realized with a shock that for the first time in her life her lungs felt satisfied. She took another deep breath and felt almost a little dizzy this time, but in a good, giddy way. She leaned down and touched the grass beneath her. It was soft and slightly moist, like nothing she had ever felt before. Sloane straightened up again, a stupid smile plastered to her face. She felt a rush of energy and decided to join the rest of the group. Turning the corner of the ship she saw most of the kids running around still. A few were trying to climb trees and the remaining laid lazily on the ground, their palms pressed into the earth. Sloane noticed the outspoken blonde hunched over at the ramp, a piece of charcoal in her hand. Feeling brazen from the energy, Sloane approached the girl.

"Hey, I'm Sloane" she said coming up to the right of the blonde. The girls blue eyes flicked up to Sloane's face.

"Clarke" she said in a strong voice. Sloane's eyebrows couldn't help but shoot up. So this was Clarke Griffin. Clarke's eyes narrowed at the response so Sloane quickly wiped her face of the shocked expression.

"What are you doing, if you don't mind me asking" She inquired, peering over Clarke's shoulder at a faded map.

"They dropped us on the wrong mountain." Clarke muttered angrily. Wrong mountain? That meant no food or water or shelter. Sloane's eyes flitted around the group. No supplies and a lot of soon to be hungry delinquents.

Footsteps echoed down the ramp and both girls looked up at the sound. Sloane's eyebrows once again shot up despite her best efforts. None other than Wells Jaha had joined them. Sloane noticed he was tall, and definitely handsome. He eyed Sloane before turning to Clarke, who's face Sloane noticed, was even more tense than before.

"We've got a problem. The communication system is down." He said worriedly. Clarke's face dropped a little. She had parents on the Ark, it was only natural for her to be disappointed. For once, Sloane felt a bit of gratitude that she was alone.

"All that matters right now is getting to Mount Weather, we need those supplies" Clarke motioned back to the map.

"See this is us" she explained, before drawing a black line to a different peak on the mountain.

"This is where we need to get to if we want to survive"

Wells brows furrowed. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

Clarke stiffened and suddenly Sloane could feel the tension in the air around them.

"Your father." Wells said quietly, his expression flattening. Something was definitely weird between these two. Clarke sniffed once before turning to Sloane. "We need to get everyone ready to go so we can get these supplies." Sloane nodded. She liked Clarke. The blonde seemed very straightforward, there were no shadows in her clear blue eyes.

Out of her peripheral vision Sloane noticed a gangly, brunette boy approaching the trio. He had massive goggles around his head and although he seemed a bit nerdy, Sloane immediately got a good feeling about him. Her dad had always told her she had a gift for reading people and that she should follow her gut and right now her gut was telling her that Clarke, Wells and whoever this boy was were a good lot.

The boy looked at the map excitedly.

"Oo a map! Is there a bar around here? I'd love to buy you ladies a drink!" Sloane smiled slightly at the joke just as Wells moved forward, shoving the boy away.

"Do you mind?" he said darkly. The boy held up his hands defensively, he obviously had no intention of causing trouble .

"Hey!" a male voice barked out. Sloane, Wells and Clarke turned to see a pack of darkly dressed boys sauntering up.

"Get your hands off of him, he's with us" The boy in the front stated aloofly. The entire group glared at Wells and the expression "If looks could kill" came to Sloane's mind. She realized that most people here probably had family or friends that had been floated under Chancellor Jaha's command. That definitely didn't put Wells off to a great start with the group. The boy in front had a certain murderous look to him that made Sloane uncomfortable. As a crowd formed around the dropship the atmosphere shifted. One second ago it had been light, playful, with many different voices all around. Now it seemed constricted and tense. Sloane's senses narrowed their scope to the immediate 10 feet around her. Something was about to happen, she could feel it, and she didn't think it was going to be good.


	3. Chapter 3

Bellamy gazed around at the green world around him. He was leaned up against a tree, halfway between the dropship and the end of the clearing the landing had created. Earth was incredible he decided with a smirk. The air was so fresh and clean. Bellamy also realized that he felt no sense of constriction. That fact that there was an entire planet beneath his feet made him feel so free.

He turned his head toward Octavia where she lay in the grass, pulling up chunks of the stuff and throwing it over her head like confetti. He felt his heart swell looking at her. How many times in the last year had he wished to see her face and hear her voice. Bellamy realized that coming to Earth was by far the best decision he had ever made. However, he cringed when he thought of how he had gotten here. He straightened up and the thought of his sins, his face growing cold. Enough milling around Blake, he thought to himself. Time to get to work if he wanted to run things around here.

Without moving, Bellamy began to study the group of 100 teenagers before him. The demographic was definitely mostly guys, Bellamy thought he counted only 25 or so girls, including his sister. The group had already automatically begun to split itself into little packs. Bellamy noted 15 or so younger boys running around together, the oldest among them couldn't have been more than 15 years old. Then there were the 16 and 17 year old guys which looked like it was broken down by crime category. Bellamy could tell by the edgy way they stood and how their eyes shifted sketchily that a certain group of boys were a bit more sinister than the rest. His eyes narrowed as he continued to watch these boys. He glanced back at Octavia, still in the grass, and shifted his body slightly so that he was in between her and that group. Some girls had also congregated together, taking comfort in each other. Then there was a pack of darkly dressed boys by the tree line opposite of Bellamy. He recognized the face of John Murphy, a known trouble maker from the Ark. Bellamy's eyes scanned this group of about 10 boys. They were much less sketchy but still seemed tough. Yes, he thought. They would do just perfectly.

Scanning the crowd once more he noticed a brunette girl appear from around the dropship. She was olive skinned like himself, although much less prominent. She walked up to Clarke Griffin and although Bellamy couldn't hear what they were saying he assumed it was pleasantries. He continued to watch this duo, his interest piqued. Wells Jaha also joined their midst and Bellamy became slightly uncomfortable. He had no idea the Chancellors son was a part of the 100 sent to the ground. He shifted on his feet.

"Octavia" he called back, turning as he did so. She looked at him with her sharp blue eyes and Bellamy felt himself soften from his previous tension.

"C'mon, lets go see what Jaha and the blonde are plotting."

Octavia pouted her lips.

"Ugh Bell why? They suck let's stay over here, who cares what they're doing."

Bellamy realized she would have a point, if he didn't have bigger plans than to just run around and play games. Sudden movement caught both the siblings eyes. The group led by John Murphy had surged forward, heading straight towards Jaha, Clarke, the brunette and a boy with goggles. Octavia was by his side in a second, her eyes lighting up with delight at the scene unfolding. Always the drama queen, Bellamy thought. They both walked forward as well, sticking near the tree line so not to walk directly into the impending confrontation. They arrived in time to hear Wells exclaim exasperatedly "We're just trying to find out where we are"

Bellamy bit the side of his mouth in a flash of anger. Who the hell put Jaha in change?

"We're on the ground, isn't that good enough?" Bellamy said loudly, making sure to bite back his anger and sound neutral with just a hint of something darker. Wells turned towards Bellamy and Octavia and seemed annoyed. He started towards the two siblings, his face tense.

"We need to find Mount Weather, you heard my fathers message, that has to be our first priority."

Before Bellamy could answer Octavia snapped "Screw your father."

Bellamy gave O a sideways glance before turning his steely gaze back to Wells, who was now joined by Clarke Griffin.

"What? You think you're in charge here?" Octavia continued, her voice growing colder. "You and your little princess?" she finished with a sneer. Although Bellamy genuinely didn't think Wells was the type to attack anyone, let alone a girl, he shifted slightly to put himself in front of Octavia just a hair.

"Do you think we care who's in charge?" Clarke asked Octavia incredulously. "We need to get to Mount Weather and not because the Chancellor told us to. How long do you think we'll last without those supplies? We're looking at a 20 mile trek and if we want to make it before sundown, we need to leave now."

Clarke's voice had gotten stronger and more convincing throughout her little speech. Bellamy quickly glanced around and noticed kids looking around nervously, adjusting their bodies so they were slightly angled towards Clarke.

No fucking way, Bellamy thought. There was no way he was going to let some toe-headed girl have the control over this group.

He smirked once before loudly stating "I got a better idea. You two go. Find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for once." Most of the group chimed in a Yeah! And Bellamy felt himself ease up a bit. The ball was back on his field.

It was then he noticed the brunette girl who had originally been with Clarke and Wells had her gaze locked on him. Her eyes were light colored, though he couldn't quite see from the distance, he thought maybe grey. She had a wide, angular face with high cheek bones and full lips. In the back of his mind Bellamy noted she was very attractive, but he was too busy concentrating on the fact that her gaze was unwavering to give it much thought. He could almost feel her calculating and scrutinizing him as her cool eyes flickered from one side of his face to the other. He realized she was sizing him up.

A flash of movement ripped his eyes from her. Murphy had kicked out Wells leg, sending him flying backwards. Wells landed with and _oomf_ and struggled to get back up, clearly favoring one leg. Clarke surged forward but was quickly held back by some of Murphy's followers. A dark body moved quickly in Bellamy's peripheral vision and he turned to see the girl who had been staring at him earlier was holding a decent sized rock up and had her arm cocked back, aiming directly at Murphy. She was behind the group of boys, so no one had seen her movement except Bellamy. Now her steely gaze was locked on Murphy.

Bellamy opened his mouth to usher a warning but was beaten by a sudden body jumping off the ship between Wells and Murphy. Spacewalker quickly made it apparent that if Murphy wanted a fight with Wells at that moment, he had to go through him.

Bellamy made no move to stop this. He honestly couldn't give a shit about Wells and that was the truth. He looked back at where the girl was and noticed her arm had dropped but she still clutched the rock, eyeing the rapidly diffusing scene tensely. She turned to him once more and her expression was dark and suspicious. Bellamy felt slightly uncomfortable, as if she was seeing right through his clothes and looking at his underwear. Finally, she dropped the rock and turned without a word, heading towards where Clarke was examining Wells ankle. Bellamy let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. Finally not under her scrutinizing gaze, he could think again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Thank you to everyone who is taking the time to read my story! Please leave reviews, even if just to tell me that something sucks and I should change it! Also I'mopen to ideas for chapters because I'm really just writing this story as I go! Thanks again, enjoy:)**

Sloane quietly approached the area where Clarke kneeled before Wells. She observed as Clarke's hand deftly roamed over Well's ankle, fingers lightly tracing the leg. She seemed to have a good idea of what she was doing. This made Clarke invaluable, Sloane noted. Taking a look around them, she got the feeling that without supplies and people who actually knew what to do with supplies, the forest around them seemed a bit darker than when they all first jumped off the ship. Sloane knew that Clarke was too young to have any professional experience in medicine but any knowledge was better than none, especially while they were on the ground by themselves.

Wells winced noticeably when Clarke attempted to move his injured foot. Clarke sighed, looking first at Wells, her expression unrecognizable, before turning to where Sloane was standing quietly off to the side.

"He won't be going anywhere anytime soon" she said tiredly, speaking about Wells as if he wasn't sitting inches from her feet. Sloane nodded slightly, keeping her confusion about what the hell was wrong with these two to herself.

Spacewalker- who she found out was actually named Finn, walked up at this point.

"So Mount Weather, when are we leaving?" He drawled in what Sloane was beginning to realize was a permanently carefree voice.

"Right now." Clarke said as she stood, putting Wells to her back. Sloane glanced over at the dark skinned boy and noticed his eyes were narrowed and his shoulders tense. He was definitely upset about Finn going with Clarke, if not jealous.

"How are you two going to carry enough food for 100?" Wells scoffed, just barely hiding his discontent. Clarke turned to Sloane.

"Sloane can come with us" she shrugged, her voice impassive.

"Yeah I can do that, I don't mind." Sloane found herself saying. Clarke was a natural born leader, and Sloane was no different than the other kids who found her persuasive and intelligent, giving them a desire to please her. Wells looked at Sloane, as if noticing her for the first time. He looked her up and down, not in a creepy way, more of a "are you capable of harming someone I care about" way. Finn nodded at both Sloane and Clarke's declarations before turning around to grab two more kids.

"Here, five. Can we go now?" he asked slightly impatiently.

"Sounds like a party, make it six." Bellamy's sister Octavia called out as she sauntered up to the group, holding her body suggestively towards the group of boys. Clarke turned to Sloane, giving a quick eye roll. Sloane herself felt a bit disappointed. She was looking forward to a relaxing walk, and Octavia seemed anything but relaxed.

Bellamy was quick behind his sister, grabbing her wrist and spinning her around.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded, his deep voice laced with worry. Sloane looked at Bellamy again. She was unable to figure out how she felt about him. He was definitely giving off a cocky, douchey, alpha male vibe – but there seemed to be something more than that under the surface. Sloane just couldn't tell if what lay in his depths was good or bad.

Clarke turned to the two siblings who were bickering slightly.

"Listen, Octavia, there's already enough people going now, you don't have to come." She stated, her voice carefully measured not to sound bossy. Octavia gave Clarke a pointed stare before scoffing and simply walking away from her brother to stand by Spacewalker, Goggles and the Asian boy. Sloane turned to Wells, who sat dejected by their feet, back to Bellamy and then over to the boy Murphy, who had earlier been very determined to hurt Wells. He was standing with his crew of boys but every so often his large eyes flicked to where Wells sat. Sloane found herself speaking up.

"Actually Clarke, I think I'll stay here. I'll try to find a water source nearby and see if theres anything useful around the site."

Clarke shifted to stare at Sloane and paused for a moment, before nodding and turning back to the group that would make the hike. It was then Sloane noticed that Bellamy was giving her a hard stare with his dark eyes. She had to put effort in not shying under his gaze, but reasoned with herself that down here it was important to seem strong, no matter how scared you were. He kept staring, curiosity lightening his gaze a bit. Sloane gave a curt nod before changing direction and heading the opposite way from the group, towards the edge of the clearing. Better to get on finding water now before it was dark.

The whole walk to the tree line, Sloane could still feel Bellamy's eyes on her and shivered slightly. There was something different about that boy from the rest of the people here, Sloane was sure of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**reviews reviews reviews!**

As Sloane walked further into the forest, she made sure to keep her eyes and ears open. Her feet treaded lightly, barely making a sound. Her father had always said she walked as if her feet weren't even touching the ground. Her left hand wandered away from her, feeling the roughness of the trees she passed. Although there was no mechanical buzz here on this planet like there was on the Ark, there was still a hum all around. Sloane's heart swelled as she realized this was the sound of _life_. Birds above, the breeze rustling the leaves and bushes. She wished she could put it all in a bottle and open it up to listen whenever she wanted. It was nothing short of spectacular.

Ten or so minutes later, something caught Sloane's eye. Up ahead there was a small group of shrubs, congested around the base of a tree. She squinted her eyes. There was something unnatural about the placement of the bushes. Cautiously, she approached the area. Leaning down she brushed a branch away and noticed immediately that the ground underneath had been disturbed. Light, powdery dirt was centralized in a pile under the shrubs. Cleaning away the dirt Sloane was shocked to find three items. A small, straight dagger about the size of her finger, a larger, curved knife the size of her forearm, and a set of bow and arrows. The weapons were all made out of a combination of wood and stone. Sloane reeled back on her heels and looked around. These weapons weren't just here by chance, they had been placed and hidden. She shivered slightly, drawing the edges of her jacket closer together. The wonder and appreciation she had felt before was replaced with a cold, nagging feeling that she should get back to the group. Sloane chewed on her bottom lip, mentally arguing with what to do with her findings. The weapons could end up being extremely valuable, especially if they needed to hunt for their food. But taking these might also mean whatever placed them might find out they were missing.

Taking one last quick look around, she scooped up all three weapons. The small dagger went into her boot, while the large knife she held loosely in her hand. She slung the bow over and shoulder and the case holding the arrows followed suit. A thrill ran through her when the bow touched her skin. On the Ark her dad had taught her how to use a crossbow, and while this looked nothing like that weapon, she absent mindedly wondered if she would be capable of using it.

She quickened her pace on the walk back to camp, though making sure to still keep quiet. As she approached the edge of the clearing the sky was just beginning to darken with the shadows on night. She paused about 50 yards from the tree line. Weapons in the right hands meant protection. But in the wrong hands weapons were death, war and power. This she knew from history class. Turning around once more she backtracked another 50 or so yards before starting to look for a place to conceal the weapons. Sloane decided that it would be best to wait for Clarke to get back before telling anyone about these. She especially didn't want someone like Murphy or Bellamy getting their hands on them. She decided against hiding them with the underbrush, remembering how she was able to see the abnormality in its placement. Instead she found the remainder of a fallen tree. Feeling around, she found a place within the trunk that opened into empty space. She stuffed the large knife and arrows into that, and then turned the log on its side to hide the bow underneath the whole thing. She let the trunk fall back into place, satisfied with her work. She felt in her sock for the small dagger she had decided she would keep. Better safe than sorry, especially out here. Jumping to her feet, Sloane walked towards the direction of the dropship.

Just as she was about to get into the clearing a body turned a corner from behind the tree she was passing and crashed into her. Sloane teetered back, temporarily knocked off balance. Two large hands grasped her upper arms and pulled her back as she fell, slamming her into a hard chest. With her arms pinned by her side due to the forceful grab, Sloane couldn't brace herself, leading to her face landing right into the middle of whoever's chest. In the brief millisecond before righting herself, Sloane took a breath and was surprised to smell a warm, masculine scent.

Finally getting a grip, Sloane pulled herself back an apology already spilling out of her lips.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, looking up into the face of none other than Alpha Bellamy. He was equally as surprised, his eyebrows raised in shock. As suddenly as the look had been there though, it was washed away, instead replaced with a neutral, expressionless stare. He cleared his throat before answering.

"I don't think we've met yet, but I'm Bellamy Blake" he said, shifting to lean on his side against the same tree he had just come out behind from.

"Sloane." She responded, taking a small step back.

Wrong move.

Bellamy's face transformed into a smug grin as he realized he was making the girl uncomfortable. He matched her small step with a large one forward, bringing them almost face to face.

"Now, what's a pretty girl like you doing out in the forest all alone?" he asked as he cocked his head to the side. His eyes traveled down to her lips then back up to her eyes. This close up, Sloane realized that despite his tan complexion, he had a smattering of freckles all over his face. His black hair had come undone from the slicked back style it had previously been in and fell in loose waves over his forehead. He was also tall. Sloane was on the taller end for girls but she still only came up to his nose, having to look up at his face due to the lack of space between them. Sloane took another step back before answering quietly "I didn't realize being pretty or not changed the ability to walk alone in the woods."

She lifted her chin defiantly, proud of herself for calling out his vainness. Bellamy blinked, slightly stunned. This had obviously not gone how he had thought the conversation would go. He shook his head slightly before smirking again and once more, stepping forward, trapping Sloane against a tree. He breezed right past her statement.

"Nevertheless" he paused, once again looking down at her lips before coming back up to meet Sloane's eyes. "You should be careful. Never know when you might run into a wolf" He breathed huskily, ending the sentence with his mouth held just beside her ear.

Sloane was unbelievably uncomfortable. What a pompous ass. They didn't have water or a fire or food or anything and here he was, trying his best to seduce her. He was definitely attractive but also definitely stupid, Sloane realized. Placing her hands on his chest she lightly pushed him away. He backed off immediately, which made her feel better. He was flirty, but not creepy.

His face held a smug grin, obviously proud of himself. Sloane almost gave into his stupid attitude and argued with him. Almost.

Brushing past him she began to talk over her shoulder.

"I couldn't find any water out there, which isn't good. We should probably set up some tarp or something to collect rain water, and try looking again tomorrow."

Sloane turned to see a stunned Bellamy, still by the tree. His mouth was slightly gaping and Sloane got the impression that a girl had never denied his charms before. She lifted an eyebrow, which snapped him out of his state. He walked forward, brushing past her brusquely.

"Do whatever the hell you want" He said coolly, not slowing down. Sloane rolled her eyes at the back of his head. What a sore loser.

She started in the opposite direction of wherever Bellamy Blake was heading, deciding it best to keep her distance. She walked up to the dropship and glanced at the side. In white chalky letters someone had written "First son, first to dye".

Sloane couldn't help but bark out a laugh. The idiot who wrote it had spelled "die" wrong. Talk about anticlimactic, it didn't even seem threatening anymore it was so idiotic.

"Something funny?"

Sloane whirled around to see Wells standing off to the side a bit, holding an armful of sticks. Sloane's cheeks felt hot and she looked down sheepishly. She felt caught even though she knew she had been laughing at the spelling, not the message. She looked up and saw Wells was staring at the letters with a hard gaze.

"They spelled die wrong, that's why I was laughing." Sloane explained somberly. Wells turned to her and appraised her before sighing tiredly and sitting down on the ramp. Sloane approached quietly and sat down as well, a few inches away from him.

"Aren't you supposed to hate me like everyone else?" He asked, not even bothering to look up at her. Sloane felt a stab of pain for Wells. He was so different from the rest of the kids here and they were making it so hard for him. It probably didn't help that the one person who could give him solace seemed pretty busy disliking him.

"I have nothing against you or your father" Sloane said quietly. "I actually think you're a pretty cool guy Wells, and I think having you here is a good thing for all of us" she continued, before softly placing her hand on his shoulder.

Wells finally turned to look at Sloane, her words obviously affecting him. He stared at her for a long time, as if trying to discern whether she spoke the truth or not. His shoulders relaxed a bit after that, seemingly a bit less stressed. Sloane removed her hand, happy that she had helped Wells, if only a little.

"Thanks Sloane" Wells responded, looking straight at her.

Sloane smiled and stood up to leave but Wells' hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Her brows furrowed at his sudden grasp.

"Sloane why are you here?" He asked earnestly. "You're not like the rest of these kids, but you're also not like me and Clarke."

His face was open and curious, with no trace of bad intentions. Sloane sighed before looking back at the sky and then back down at Wells.

"Everyone here is broken in some way or another. And in that case I fit right in." Sloane stated simply. Wells let go of her arm, obviously not satisfied with her answer but too polite to press for more.

"I'm going to go grab some more firewood" Sloane said, turning to where a group of people stood around a pit, rubbing two sticks together fiercely. Wells nodded, bending down to pick up his own wood. Sloane walked away but could feel eyes against her back. She turned around and frowned when she noticed Wells was still bent over picking up sticks. Sloane rotated her head again and locked eyes with Bellamy from across the clearing. He was giving her a hard, steely gaze, watching as she walked towards the fire pit. Sloane quickly averted her eyes, too tired to get into a stare down with Alpha Bellamy. When she peeked up again he was turned around, walking in the other direction, his shoulders bunched with tension. Sloane twisted her ankle a bit and was satisfied when she felt the stiffness of the dagger. A worried voice in her head whispered quietly that she would be needing it shortly.


	6. Chapter 6

**So I just got back on fan fiction and noticed I had a few reviews on this story so I decided to try and continue! Also a warning that this won't follow word for word what happened on the show but will definitely stick to the general story line. Thanks!**

By nighttime the only progress that had been made was a large fire in the middle of the clearing. There was still no food or water, which was giving Sloane extreme anxiety. She rubbed her head from her seat by the fire pit, trying to chase away the pessimistic thoughts she was having about the groups survival capabilities.

The crowd around her became loud and rowdy, and a few more kids trickled over from the dropship. She peeked through the legs of two girls who stood around the fire and noticed John Murphy and another boy, also named John, hunched over a younger boy whose arm was extended over a large rock.

The two Johns' flexed their muscles a bit and the younger boy yelped. Sloane leapt to her feet and got inside the circle to see Murphy holding up the boy's wristband in triumph before tossing it into the fire. Sloane's brows furrowed in confusion, but the rest of the crowd cheered, some even giving the boy whose wristband was currently charring in the fire pats on the back.

Sloane then noticed that off to the side, Bellamy Blake stood observing the scene. Sloane noticed that he had a smug grin on his face, as if this was all part of his plan. It was then that it clicked. This was exactly what Bellamy wanted for some reason. She felt her gaze harden and she stepped forward to tap Murphy on the back. He turned around and appraised her with a grin.

"You want to be next?" he asked loudly.

"Actually" Sloane started, "I was wondering why you're taking them off?" she asked, keeping her tone light even though she knew her face was frozen in bitch mode right now.

Murphy shrugged once. "Bellamy told us to get this started, so that the Ark won't follow us down."

"Oh alright. I just wasn't aware you did Bellamy's bidding now." Sloane responded, giving him a shrug as well.

At this the other John jumped to his feet.

"We don't follow anyone's orders" He said with a snarl, getting in Sloane's face.

Before she even had the chance to back up, a larger hand pulled John out of her face. Replacing him was Bellamy. He gave her a tight smile.

"So you're pretty cheeky when you do decide to talk, huh?" He said in a low voice.

Sloane returned the tight smile but decided against saying anything, recognizing the fact that there were currently three men standing in front of her and none of them looked too happy.

"Bellamy why don't we teach everyone a lesson about what happens when you get 'cheeky'" John Murphy chimed in over the tan boys shoulder.

Bellamy stared at Sloane, and she could see him considering the option. The crowd around them was whispering furiously and Sloane realized what an incredibly stupid mistake she had made. This was going to be a pivotal moment, deciding what kind of leader Bellamy was going to be.

Sloane felt a hand grab her shoulder and pull her back. A gasp flew out of her lips and she coiled her muscles, expecting the three boys in front of her to grab her as well. But instead Wells placed himself in front of Sloane.

She couldn't see Wells' face, but she noticed Bellamy immediately tense up.

"What the hell are you doing?" Wells asked incredulously.

Sloane backed up further, slipping into the circle of people surrounding the confrontation. She listened as Bellamy and Wells faced off, the two opposite ends of the spectrum of the group of teenagers down here. Sloane was genuinely surprised to find that she didn't necessarily disagree with what Bellamy was saying. If she had been a criminal like the rest of these kids she realized that she would be following Bellamy without a second thought. But Wells was also right, bringing up the fact that the people of on the Ark were their doctors, farmers and engineers. They didn't stand a chance without them. The argument ended with Bellamy getting everyone riled up with a chant, but Sloane noticed that while everyone else was screaming, Bellamy and Wells kept their faces hard, gazing at each other without blinking.

And then suddenly the sky opened up without warning and rain, real rain, poured down from the heavens. Sloane turned her face up to the black sky above and relished in the feeling of the cool water running over her face and hair. But underneath her joy at the appearance of something she truly thought she would never live to experience, her heart was still beating to the chant, giving her a feeling of uneasiness.

 _Whatever the hell we want! Whatever the hell we want!_


End file.
